A printer that prints on an elongated continuous sheet has a sensor for detecting a mark such as a black mark or a notch in the sheet which serves as a reference for positioning the print area. Some printers have multiple such sensors so as to be able to support various kinds of sheets such as a ticket sheet and a label sheet.